Hogwarts Madness!
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: What will happen when Veronica Snape, Benny 1980-Something-Space-Guy, Bill Cipher, and Delaney Unikitty (Made a name for her) go to Hogwarts? 7 years full of madness! (Summary sucks, but the Fanfic is pretty good) If you got a better title for this story and want me to use it tell me in the comments!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting on PLatform 9 34

A girl at the age 11 walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. Her long black hair flowed as she walked, and the scar on her cheek attract the eyes of many witch and wizards. A man with long, greasy hair trailed after her.

"Veronica, slow down!" The man said.

Veronica ignored her father and kept on running. As Veronica was walking she noticed some wizards and witches staring at Veronica, and whispering to each other.

"Who is she?" Whispered a witch to a wizard. "She looks familiar."

"She's Professor Snape's daughter." The wizard answered.

"Eww." The witch said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Veronica did her best to ignore the witches and wizards. Veronica quickly walked passed a small family, who were all wearing space suit of different colors before entering the train.

A boy at the age 11 was wearing a big smile on his face that stretched ear to ear. He was wearing a blue space suit with a space logo on it, a blue jet pack, and a helmet with a crack on it.8pm21\

"

"This is soooooo exciting!" The boy said as he started floating in the air.

"Benny are you sure you want to do this?" Said a boy, who looked at least three years older than Benny, and was wearing a red space suit.

"Yes, Kenny!" Benny said with no doubt in his voice. "I really want to do this!"

"We're just worried for you." Said a boy about two years older than Benny, who was wearing a white space suit.

"Don't worry, Lenny." Benny said. "I will be okay."

"But if you need anything call- I mean, send an owl." Kenny said.

"Okay!" Benny said, "Bye!"

Benny was about to board the train, but turned back, and hugged his siblings goodbye.

A girl 11-year-old girl was watching the three siblings hug. She then looked at her feet, her long bubble gum colored hair fell over her face.

"Wish my family was still here." She whispered to herself.

The girl then lift her head back up, and plastered a smile on her face.

"Princess Delaney Unikitty," She told herself. "this is not the time to be negative."

The girl gathered all of her stuff, and entered the train.

A 11-year-old boy walked through the aisles on the train looking for an empty compartment. The boy's was carrying a yellow cane, he had yellow hair that covered one of his eyes, he was wearing a small top hat, and a black bow tie. He looked into each compartment, all of them seemed to be full. The boy kept walking until he found a compartment with only a girl with long black hair in it. The boy didn't say anything, but just went and sat on the seat opposite from the girl.

"Hi." The girl greeted. There was an awkward silence before the girl spoke again.

"My name is Veronica." She said. There was another silence before the boy spoke.

"Name's Bill Cipher." The boy said.

The compartment door opened, and a more than excited boy wearing a blue space suit and a cracked blue helmet walked in.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked.

Bill was about to protest, but Veronica spoke first.

"Yeah, sure." Veronica said.

The boy sat down next to Bill, who just scooted away from him.

"Hi I'm Ben, but you can call me Benny!" The boy greeted still smiling ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you Benny." Veronica greeted. "I'm Veronica."

"I'm Bill." Bill greeted.

The compartment opened a minute later, and a girl with bubble gum colored hair and a pink dress entered the room.

"May I sit here?" The girl asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" Benny said with no hesitation.

"Thanks." The girl said, and sat next to Veronica.

"My name is Delaney Unikitty!" She said. "But you can call me Unikitty."

The three other introduced themselves.

The four felt the vibration of the train moving.

"We're leaving the station!" Benny said excitedly, then went over to the window waving goodbye to his siblings. When the train left the station, Benny sat back down.

"Your brothers," Bill began, "Are they muggles?"

"What's a muggle?" Benny asked.

"Mudblood." Bill muttered.

Veronica punched Bill in the elbow hard.

"Ow!" Bill said holding his arm.

"A muggle is a person who doesn't have any magical ability." Veronica said. "Which means you're a muggle born, and my father and a lot of Slytherins will call you "Mudblood" for the rest of the school year."

"Who's your father?" Unikitty asked.

"Professor Snape." Veronica said.

"What!" Unikitty exclaimed in disbelief.

"Who?" Benny asked.

"He's the potions teacher at Hogwarts." Veronica answered.

"AKA the best teacher there." Bill said.

"Your whole family must be full of Slytherins." Veronica said.

"Yep." Bill said proudly.

"I definitely see you in Slytherin." Veronica said.

Are you gonna end up in Slytherin, Veronica?" Unikitty asked.

"I hope not!" Veronica said. "No offence Bill."

"None taken." Bill said.

"I don't care what house I end up in." Veronica said. "As long as I don't end up with my father."

"Can you guys explain to me each house?" Benny asked.

"The Sorting Hat will explain it to us through song." Unikitty said. "That's what my dad told me."

"That seems, scientifically impossible," Benny said. "But I believe you."

After a few hours a girl with brown, puffy hair opened the door.

"Have you seen a toad?" Asked the girl. "A boy named Neville lost one."

"No, sorry." Veronica said.

The girl made an impatient sigh, and walked away.

"She's a Mudblood." Bill said. "I saw her with her muggle parents."

"Can you stop calling everyone mudblood!?" Veronica said.

"Yeah," Unikitty said. "It's really not friendly."

"Is "Mudblood" a type of curse word?" Benny asked.

"In a way, yes." Unikitty said.

"But it's only used on you filthy little muggle borns." Bill said.

Benny scooted away from Bill, then something caught his eye.

"Is that a spaceship!?" Benny asked running over to the window. "Never mind it's just Super Man."

Benny walked sadly to his seat.

"You must really like spaceships." Veronica said.

"I LOVE THEM!" Benny exclaimed. "I build them everyday!"

"You build spaceships?" Unikitty asked. "Wait a minute. Are you a Master Builder?"

"Yup!" Benny said.

"Wow!" Unikitty said with excitement. "I'm a Master Builder too!"

"Are **you** princess Unikitty?" Benny asked. "Of Cloud Cukoo Land?"

"Yes!" Unikitty said.

"I can't believe it." Benny said. "I am in the presence of royalty!"

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Veronica asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Master Builders?" Benny asked.

"Nope." Veronica and Bill said in unison.

"Do you got any materials we could use?" Unikitty asked Benny.

"I got some LEGO." Benny said, and got some LEGO out of his thing that carries stuff. Within 3 seconds Benny made a model of a super awesome spaceship.

"How?" Was all Veronica could say.

"We're Master Builders." Unikitty answered.

"How do you become a Master Builder?" Bill asked.

"You're either born with it, or you learn to become one." Benny said.

"It's getting dark." Veronica pointed out. "We should get into our robes."

"Okay." Unikitty said.

"Umm. Do we leave or change in the same compartment?" Benny asked.

"Leave!" The girls said in unison to the boys.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Sorted

Veronica, Benny, Unikitty, and Bill exit the train.

"All first years over here!" A big and hairy man yelled.

The four followed the man to the lake. They climbed carefully into the boats.

"This is so exciting!" Benny exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see what the inside of the school looks like!" Unikitty said. "It looks so amazing on the outside!"

"My uncle Remus told me that there are moving stair cases," Veronica said. "And that the paintings can talk."

"Cool!" Benny and Unikitty said in unison.

"I just want the sorting to be done with." Bill said. "I'm obviously gonna end up in Slytherin anyways, and I heard there will be a big feast."

"I hope there will be marshmallows!" Unikitty said bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I hope there is astronaut ice cream!" Benny said also bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I hope my father will be there to see me not get sorted into Slytherin!" Veronica said bouncing up and down in her seat with Unikitty and Benny.

"Why did I ever became friends with them." Bill mutered.

Veronica, Benny, Unikitty, and Bill walked with the big group of eager first years. They walked until they reached big doors. An elder witch walked over to the group.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts." She greeted. "In a few minutes you will all go through these doors, and get sorted into your Houses. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Now wait here while we get everything sorted."

The witch left. A boy with blond hair and two other boys pushed Unikitty, as he walked to the front of the group.

"Hey!" Unikitty said, but the boy didn't listen to started talking to a boy with dirty black hair.

"What they were saying on the train was true." The boy said. "Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts."

There gasps and whispers throughout the first years.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Benny asked.

"He is the one who stopped You-Know-Who when he was a baby." Said a wizard. "He is the only one who survived the killing curse."

"You don't need to explain it to him." A witch with brown hair said to the wizard. "He's just a filthy Mudblood."

A few gasps were heard around the group.

"Don't call him a Mudblood!" Unikitty said.

"I can call anyone whatever I want, freak." The girl said.

"Pastel, leave the blood traitors alone." A boy with black hair. "Let's just go over there."

"Okay Colin." Pastel said, and followed the boy to the other side of the group.

The elder witch came back.

"It's time." She said.

The witch lead everyone into the Great Hall.

"Woah!" Benny said staring at the ceiling. "How did they do that!?"

"Magic." Veronica said. "I think it said something about this in 'Hogwarts A History'."

"Is that Albus Dumbledore?" Unikitty asked pointing at the staff table.

"No that's Santa." Bill said sarcastically.

The witch stood next to a stool with a scroll of parchment in one hand, and a old hat in the other.

"When I call your name," The witch began, "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Allister, Connor"

A boy with black hair walked over to the stool, and he sat on it. The witch placed the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

"Trump, Donald!"

"Slytherin!"

"Clinton, Hitlery!"

"Slytherin!"

"Bieber, Justin!"

"Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bornes, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stark, Tony!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Unikitty, Delaney!"

Unikitty walked up to the stool with a smile on her face. She sat down at the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Nice personality." The Sorting Hat said, "All ways trying to be positive, very friendly, and also very loyal. I think you would be best in... Hufflepuff!"

Unikitty took off the hat, and joined the table full of cheering Hufflepuffs.

"Cipher, Bill!"

Bill walked up to the sorting hat and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on Bill's head.

"Your head seems to be full of bad thoughts." The Sorting Hat whispered. "I think I know the perfect house for you. Slytherin!"

Bill went over to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Maldonado, Colin!"

Colin walked over to the stool and sat in it. The hat was placed on his head.

"You are annoying." The Sorting Hat said in disgust. "And you use too much hair gel. SLYTHERIN!"

Colin skipped over to the Slytherin table.

"Scott, Langston!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baggins, Frodo!"

"Gryffindor!"

"1980-Something-Space-Guy, Benny".

Benny walked over to the chair, and sat on it. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"You seem to be quite brilliant for a boy of your age." The Sorting Hat said. "And very kind hearted. I would have put you in Hufflepuff if your intelligence wasn't so grand. Ravenclaw!"

Benny took of the hat, and went over to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"That is a surprise." Bill muttered under his breath.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kringle, Kriss."

"Gryffindor!"

"Pasten, Pastel!"

Pastel sat on the stool, and the hat barely touched her head before it sent her to Slytherin.

"Egret, Heather!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Rowling, Joanne!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Banner, Bruce!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Huang, Eva!"

"Slytherin!"

"Loria, Michael!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Snape, Veronica!"

Veronica went to the stool. As she walked to it, she saw her father staring at her with his cold eyes. Veronica sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Veronica Snape," The Sorting Hat said. "I remember sorting your father. He practically cried and begged to be in Slytherin, but I have a new direction for you."

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The SOrting Hat said.

Veronica took off her hat, and faced her father, who was more pale than usual.

"In your face dad!"Veronica yelled while dancing her way to the table of cheering Gryffindors.

After Dumbledore's talk, and the feast everyone was sent to their houses.


	3. Chapter 3: The troubles of fitting in

Unikitty followed some first and second year Hufflepuff girls to a painting of a man. The man was quite large, he had a bushy mustache, he was wearing a orange and yellow striped top hat, and he was holding a honey badger. The man, to Unikitty's surprise, opened his mouth, and began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The man said with a wide smile. "Password please."

"Dimple dun." One of the second year girls said.

The picture then opened like a door. The group walked into a big room. The room had orange and yellow furniture, yellow and orange carpeting, and a fireplace. Older students were already there either chatting, or reading in the corner away from everyone. A boy brown hair and a gold badge with the letter Pee on it. He looked about 15 years old.

"Welcome first years." The boy said. "I'm Jay Barton, I am a prefect, which means you do whatever I tell you to do. The girl dormitories are on the left, and the boys are on the right. You can come talk to me if you got any questions."

When the Prefect left Unikitty had a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

'I shouldn't have drank the 5 gallons of pumpkin juice.' Unikitty thought.

Unikitty walked over to a group of older girls.

"Where's the bathroom?" Unikitty asked.

"Why don't you go out, and look for it yourself, filth?" One of the girls said.

"LOL." Another girl said. "Nice one Juliette."

"Nice hair." Another girl said.

"Umm. Tha-" Unikitty began.

"It look like chewed up bubble gum." The girl said. "And it smells like rotten strawberries!"

Unikitty felt her blood boil, then turned cold. She walked away from the group of girls, who started laughing like witches.

"When life gives you a rotten lemon." Unikitty muttered to herself. "You go pick a new one."

Bill walked alone to a portrait of a man with a snake for a head.

"Passsssssssword." The snake-headed-man said.

"Let me in or else you'll face some consequences." Bill said.

"That is correct." The portrait said (to Bill's surprise).

The portrait opened like a door. Bill walked into the Slytherin common room.

The Slytherin common room was the same as the Hufflepuff common room except the main color was green, black, and silver.

Most of the Slytherins were already there. They were either chatting, or cursing other Slytherins behind their backs.

Bill walked around when a boy with black hair walked up to him.

"Hi." The boy greeted. "I'm Colin Maldonado."

" Bill Cipher." Bill said.

"Hey Colin." A girl with brown hair walked over to the two. "Who is this?"

"Pastel, this is Bill Cipher." Colin introduced.

"Aren't you with that mudblood and blood traitors?" Pastel asked.

"Not anymore." Bill said.

"Great!" Colin said. "You can complain how unfair our life is, and curse random people behind their backs!"

"Is that what everyone is doing?" Bill asked.

"Umm, I believe so." Colin said.

'This is the biggest mistake in my life'

Benny trailed behind a group Ravenclaw boys as they reached a painting of a raven-haired girl.

"Password?" The picture said casually. Benny stared in awe.

"Wow!" Benny said. "I wonder how they did that without technology!"

"It's magic you idiot." Said one of the boys.

"Password."

"He's a muggle-born, Bob." Another boy said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Bob said.

"Password!"

"I still wonder how you got into-"

"PASSWORD!" Everyone stared at the portrait.

"Aranus." One of the boys said.

The portrait then opened like a door. The boys entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. The room looked like the other two common rooms except the main color was light and dark blue.

Benny floated around the room with interest in his eyes. As he was floating other Ravenclaws looked at him as if he was floating in mid air like it was a normal thing to do.

"What is wrong with that kid?" A third year asked a fourth.

"He's a unhealthy muggle-born." The fourth year answered singing.

Benny listed to the other conversations.

"That guy has problems." A girl said.

"He's a mudblood." A boy said.

"I'm a muggle-born!" The same girl said.

"Sorry." The boy apologized.

"I think he shouldn't even be here." Another boy said.

"I think he's anything but smart." Another girl said.

Benny felt like a popped balloon, and landed onto the ground. He then walked over to the Boy Dormitories trying hard not to listen to the harsh comments the other Ravenclaws were giving him.

Veronica walked up to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password." She said.

"I'm new here so-"

"Oh!" The Fat Lady said interrupting Veronica. "Your Severus Snape's daughter!"

"Umm. Yes, so-"

"I thought you would be put in Slytherin." The Fat Lady said. "Just like your father."

"I am nothing like my father." Veronica said solemnly.

"Whatever." The Fat Lady said, "The password is Caput Draconis."

"Caput Draconis." Veronica repeated, and the portrait opened like a door.

When Veronica entered the common room (I think you guys already know what it looks like) all eyes were on her.

"Is that professor Snape's daughter?" A girl said.

"Looks like it." Said another.

The whole room started whispering, and already spreaded rumors.

"My brother told me Snape brought a little girl," Said a boy, "He said she spread germs and bugs."

"Eww." A girl said.

The only few that weren't staring at her was a boy with messy and a lightning shaped scar, who was obviously Harry Potter, a girl with curly brown hair, and a tall boy with red hair and freckles.

Veronica had a desire to join them, but the fear of getting mocked and rejected was filling her mind. So Veronica headed to Girl Dormitories faster that you can say "Gryffindor".

Veronica was glad no one was in the room, and closed the door behind her.

"Who knew being everyone's least favorite teacher would be hard." Veronica muttered sitting down her bed, "No wonder my dad wanted me to be in Slytherin."

Without knowing it, Veronica, Benny, Bill, and Unikitty looked at the same star, at the same time, wishing that everything would turn alright in the end.

 **I HOPE U LIKED THAT CHAPTER! AND I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE CHEESEY AT THE END, BUT IT'S STILL GOOD RIGHT?**

 **Bob: It sucked!**

 **NOBODY ASKED YOU!Bob: We own nothing. Not even the OC!**

 **Yeah, she belongs to my friend, but she let me use her!**


	4. Chapter 4: Morningś Story

Veronica entered the Great Hall just in time for breakfast. She sat herself on the far end at the Gryffindor table by herself. She began eating toast quietly when she had a feeling a few people walked up behind her.

Veronica turned around to see Benny, unikitty, and Bill standing there smiling.

"Can- er, may we sit here?" Benny asked.

"Shouldn't you guys be sitting at your house's tables?" Veronica asked, "With your new friends."

The smile on the three 's faces faltered.

"We don't have any other friends." Unikitty said. "Everyone is so negative towards us, and it makes me feel less positive."

"And everyone at my house just whine all day." Bill said. (No offence to Slytherins, who are AWESOME)

"My house hasn't been so keen towards me either." Veronica said. She then

smiled, "But there is room here for three more."

The three 's smiles returned to their faces. They then sat at the Gryffindor table. Unikitty was sitting next to Benny across from Bill and Veronica.

A few feet down the table some Gryffindors stared at the foursome.

"I don't think they should be sitting here." A girl with brown curly hair said. "Isn't it against the rules?"

"Their friends, Hermione." A boy with red hair and freckles said.

Dumbledore walked up to the with a big smile placed on his face.

"Today is the first day of a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began. "I hope you all had already made friends, and feel comfortable in your houses!"

The four looked at each other with the same thought in their heads.

"I hope you all will be well educated this school year!" Dumbledore continued. "But just another reminder; avoid the third floor unless you would like to face an unwanted death. So have a good day!"

Dumbledore walked away leaving the students sitting there speechless.

"So. Same years go to the same classes together?" Unikitty asked.

"That's what my father said." Veronica said.

"We still got time before our first class." Benny said, "Maybe we could use this time to get to know each other better."

"That's a super positive idea!" Unikitty said.

"But I don't want to learn about a stupid mudblood!" Bill whined.

"Umm. This stupid mudblood got into Ravenclaw." Benny said.

"Anyways. So Veronica how did you get that scar on your cheek?" Unikitty asked.

"Oh it was a long time ago." Veronica said. "And the story is not that interesting."

"Aww. Please tell us!" Unikitty and Benny pleaded. "Please! Please! PLEASE!

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you!" Veronica said giving in.

"YAY!" Unikitty and Benny cheered.

"It happened when I was six years old…"

Flashback...

Six year old Veronica was running to the park with excitement. A skinny younger version of Severus Snape was trailing after her.

"Veronica slow down!" He yelled.

Veronica didn't listen, but kept on running.

When Veronica entered a park a group of male wizards, who were smoking saw her. And as soon as they spotted Snape they growled.

"Veronica." Severus said, "Don't go too far. Just stay at the playground."

"Okay!" Veronica said while running over to the slides.

The group of wizards whispered to each other, then walked over to Veronica.

Veronica was about to go down a slide, but one of the wizards stopped her.

"Hello princess." The wizard said.

"Umm. Hello." Veronica said.

"Are you the daughter of that man down there?" Another wizard said, pointing to Snape.

"Uh huh!" Veronica said, "I also have an uncle named Remus Lupin. Well he's not really my uncle. He just helps my father out after my Mum-"

A wizard covered Veronica's mouth with his hand.

"Your father," A wizard began, "Is the reason most of us barely graduated from Hogwarts."

A wizard, who was holding a cigarette walked up to Veronica.

"So we're gonna make him pay." The wizard said holding his cigarette extremely close to Veronica's face, "By tormenting you."

The wizards held on to Veronica as she tried to escape. The wizard put the cigarette to Veronica's face causing her skin to burn. Veronica left out a muffled scream, and tried to break free from the wizard's grasp. After a minute Veronica managed to kicked the wizard that was holding in where it really hurts. The wizard fell down in pain, and Veronica was able to get down the slide. She ran to her father with her eyes full of tears.

"Veronica what happened!?" Snape asked her daughter full of concern.

"Some-Somebody put-put a-a-a cigarette on my-my face." Veronica said crying hard.

"Where are they!?" Snape asked his voice raging with anger.

"There over- over there." Veronica said pointing to the direction the Wizards were at.

"First we need to take you to the hospital now," Snape said noticing the damage on Veronica's face. Veronica nodded, and the two left the park to a muggle hospital.

End Flashback…

Benny, Unikitty, and Bill stared speechless when Veronica finished her anecdote.

"We're sorry for asking." Unikitty whispered finally breaking the silence.

"And we're sorry for begging you to tell us like complete idiots." Benny said.

"I regret nothing." Bill said.

"It's alright," Veronica said to Benny and Unikitty. "You didn't know."

"We're the only ones here." Unikitty said.

" Except for those two fattys." Bill said pointing at the Slytherin table where two boys were still stuffing their faces with food. "I think their names were Grab and Boil."

"What class do we have first?" Veronica asked standing up.

"Transfiguration." Benny answered.

The foursome left the Great Hall and headed to Transfiguration.


	5. Author Note

I know I am running slow, but school is in the way. I promise I will post the chapter either later this week or next week. I ate a taco...

Bob: I super hate you.

That's not nice Bob.


	6. Chapter 5: My Dad Is The Potions Master

**I'm not sure if you'll like it or not, but I made every school day like a regular High School day.**

 _ **I -**_ **means what he or she is thinking. Oh! And I do not own anything!**

 **Bob: I hate everyone.**

 **SHUT UP! So.. Enjoy!**

The four entered the classroom just as everyone was getting seated. The four sat at four of the six desks left. Veronica was a desk in front of Bill, Bill was two desks (on the left) away from Benny, and Unikitty was sitting one desk away from Benny. There was a cat pacing back and forth on the teacher's desk.

"Why is there a cat on the desk?" Benny asked nobody.

"She must be an Animagus." A girl with curly brown hair said, "I read about them in Magical Forms."

A few minutes later two students came running into the classroom. The tall, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe boy had red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe (He must be a Weasley). The other boy had messy black hair, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar. Everyone stared at the two as they took their seats.

The cat on the desk transformed into a human as she got off the desk.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Benny exclaimed right before the red headed boy was about to speak.

"Thank you Mr. 1980-Something-Space-Guy." Professor McGonagall said.

Some kids giggled at Benny's unusually long and weird last name. Benny blushed and hid his face. McGonagall gave the other kids a stern look which got them to shut up.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," She said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She changed her desk to a pig and back again. The room was then suddenly filled with excitement and amazement.

"We will start the year off by taking notes." Professor McGonagall said.

All of the kids groaned and took out their notebooks. After taking a lot of complicated notes, Professor McGonagall had the students turn matches into a needle. At the end only two students had succeeded in doing so was Hermione Granger and, to all of the Ravenclaw and Slytherins' surprise, Benny.

After that class was charms. Professor Flitwick was a small wizard, and he tripped over his own beard. Professor Flitwick had the students take notes for about twenty minutes, then had them practise simple spells like "Lumos" and "Alohomora".

History of Magic was next. It was easily the worst class ever. Mr. Binns is the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. It's not like he's bad at it, he was actually good. But how he teach it is beyond boring. Even all of the Ravenclaws were half asleep (Some of them were asleep).

By the end of the class the only one awake was Hermione Granger who was still writing notes, and paying attention.

 _I wonder why she didn't end up in Ravenclaw,_ Veronica thought.

The four walked through the hallways, and climbed the moving staircases to get to Veronica's worst nightmare: Potions Class. Veronica disliked (More like hates) the fact of her father being a professor. Rumors say that he only favors the Slytherins and despise the Gryffindors.

Veronica started to walk slower as they got nearer to the classroom.

"Hurry up Veronica." Benny said, who was floating ahead of everyone else, "We might be late for your father's class."

"I am actually more excited for this one," Bill said, as he started to speed up.

"Why can't we just skip this one." Veronica said, "My dad probably hates me now for getting into Gryffindor."

"Your dad is probably not that bad." Unikitty said.

"Your right," Veronica said, "He's worst."

"Turn to page 394." Professor Snape said, after embarrassing Harry Potter.

The class pulled out their potions books, then flipped through the pages. Snape looked around the classroom, his eyes then landed on a group of four.

"I," Snape began, "Prefer to have everyone to sit with their houses."

Veronica, Benny, Unikitty, and Bill looked up from their books to see Snape staring right at them. Veronica sighed and moved over to the Gryffindor area, and the others did the same but went to their own house.

"That's better." Severus said with a grim smirk, "Oh and Miss. Snape I want you to switch places with Bill."

Veronica and Bill switched places, and Veronica unfortunately sat next to Pastel.

¨Hello blood traitor." Pastel whispered, "You're lucky your father is the potions master."

"No. I'm-"

"But he's unlucky to have you as a daughter." Pastel said, which got Veronica quiet.

Professor Snape gave the class a quiz to see what they know and don't know. Pastel looked over at Veronica's paper, who was zooming through the paper as if it was a simple quiz on how air is made. When the paperwork was turned in Snape announced the perfect grades.

"Pastel has a perfect grade!" Snape said, "Veronica you would have gotten a good grade if your penmanship didn't look like Hippogriff poop."

All the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws (not Benny!) laughed at the rude comment. Veronica hed her face underneath her desk while blushing like crazy.

"He's a terrible father." Unikitty said a bit too loudly.

"Don't speak like that in my class again Miss. Unikitty." Snape began, "And you would be scrubbing my floor after the Weasley twin's little joke."

For the rest of the period Snape had the students take notes, and had already gave them homework.

"Remember to do a summary on page 394." Snape said, as the class left the room for lunch

 **Bob: that was pretty short.**

 **Shut up!**

 **Bob: NEVER!**


	7. Chapter 6: Lunch's Tale

**I am soooooo sorry I did not updated in forever! School is my enemy at the moment.**

 **Bob: Yeah right.**

 **So is Bob. Also I do not own anyone except my best friend owns Veronica and I own my OCs.**

* * *

The four walked into the great hall, and decided to sit with each other at the Ravenclaw table and ate silently for a little while.

"I can't believe your dad would say such a horrible thing to you!" Unikitty said, "And I still can't give up the fact that we forced you to tell us that story."

"It's alright Unikitty." Veronica said. "And my dad can be terrible but-"

"At least you have a dad." Benny suddenly said. "I can actually tell the story if you want me to…"

"You can tell us." Bill said somehow interested. "Do is have something to do with the helmet?"

Benny slowly nodded.

"You don't have to tell us Benny." Unikitty said.

"No. I think I would have told you guys later anyways." Benny said.

"Alright." Veronica said, "Shoot."

"Alright." Benny said. "It all started in space…"

Flashback…

"Denny, which wire do I cut?" A yellow clad space woman asked looking between a blue wire, black wire, bright orange wire, and pink wire.

"The blue one, Jenny." A man with a green space suit said.

Jenny cut the blue wire and a small motor was heard.

"It's working!" Jenny said.

The new satellite the two were working (That had broken down as soon as it got in space) for three hours was finally starting to work.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice of an eleven-year-old kid was calling the two from the radio. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes Kenny!" The two said looking at the space shuttle.

A ten-year-old boy in a white space suit was looking at the Shuttle's monitor and yelped when he saw a lot of giant red dots heading towards smaller green dots.

"Kenny!" The boy called.

"What is it Lenny?" Kenny, wearing his red spacesuit asked coming to his brother's side, "Oh my gosh!"

Kenny ran to the radio with sweat streaming down his face.

"Mom! Dad!" Kenny yelled, "Asteroids are coming your way!"

Denny and Jenny turned away from the space shuttle to see asteroids heading their way.

"Lenny pull us in!" Denny ordered.

Lenny ran over to the control panel next to a door that said "Astronaut Door Into Space". Lenny pushed the button that was labeled "Pull in Astronaut 1", then pushed a button that was labeled "Pull in Astronaut 2".

Jenny and Denny were starting to get pulled in, but Jenny stopped.

"I think I'm stuck!" Jenny yelled.

Inside the spaceship a red light was shining and there was a siren.

"Kenny what are we gonna do!?" Lenny asked freaking out.

"I-I don't know," Kenny said, "Mom and Dad said this was just going to be a fast and easy mission but…" Kenny trailed off.

Tears started to form in Lenny's eyes. And questions for the future was filing his mind, _What is going to happen? What are we gonna do without mother? How is Benny going to take this? Will we all even escape the asteroid?_

Small rocks were flying past, and Denny was still being pulled away from his wife.

"Jenny!" Denny called, "Pull yourself-"

A sharp rock that was almost as big as Denny's head cut the rope that was attached to Jenny's suit. Jenny then started to float freely in space.

"Help!" She cried even though it would be impossible to get some. The asteroid was only a hundred yards away, and Denny was now back on the ship.

"We gotta leave now!" Kenny said.

"We are not leaving without your mother!" Denny yelled at his son.

With tears in his eyes, Kenny flew the spaceship far away from the site, but it was still visible.

"We have no choice"

The asteroid went through the site and when to Earth landing in the Pacific ocean.

Five Months Later Back On Earth

Eight-year-old Benny peeked in his father's room to see him shove something that look like pills into his mouth. Benny ran to Kenny to tell him what he saw.

"Kenny! Kenny!" Benny yelled as he ran to Kenny who was doing his homework

"What Benny?" Kenny asked not looking away from his work.

"I saw dad put some odd looking pills in his mouth." Benny said with his usual smile on his face.

Kenny stopped what he was doing then stared at Benny.

"You're kidding, right" Kenny asked.

The smile faltered on Benny's face.

"No." He answered.

Kenny's eyes widen, and for a sec Benny thought some tears were forming.

"If he asks or order you to take some, say no," Kenny said.

"What are-"

"Just say no," Kenny repeated.

A Month Later

"Benny come here now!" Denny barked.

Benny slowly came down the stairs to see his father standing next to a broken vase.

"How did this happen?" Denny asked with a stern voice.

Benny had never seen his father like this. He had red eyes, purple under them, his hair was in a mess, and he was going through many mood swings.

"I-I don't know," Benny said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Denny yelled, "I saw you running upstairs when I came home from work, and saw this!"

"I never touched it." Benny said quietly.

"I do not believe you." His father asked with an even sterner voice.

"I was just standing next to it, and was mad I got a C- in-"

"YOU GOT A C-!?" Denny yelled so loud all the chess pieces Kenny and Lenny were playing with fell down. "What did you got it in!?"

"Reading," Benny said in a quiet voice.

Lenny and Kenny rushed down stairs to see their father punch their eight-year-old brother. If it wasn't for his helmet Benny would have had a broken jaw. But his helmet was cracked.

Denny was ready to punch him again, but Kenny grabbed his fist before he hit Benny.

"Lenny call 911!" Kenny yelled.

Lenny rushed to the phone.

"Why are you calling the cops on me?" Denny demanded.

"For illegal drugs and child abuse." Kenny answered.

"You nasty son of a-"

Kenny punched him in the face knocking him out cold before he could say his last words.

"The police is coming." Lenny said.

Kenny and Lenny looked at Benny who had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay Ben?" Lenny asked.

"Y-yes." Benny said, "I'm okay."

End FlashBack…

"You were okay?" Veronica asked.

"After all of that?" Unikitty said.

"I-I just said I was okay because I was not hurt." Benny said.

"Oh." Veronica and Unikitty said in unison.

"What happen to your dad after?" Bill asked.

"A month later he escaped from prison but was shot by one of the new guards," Benny said.

"Oh, okay…" Bill said.

Unikitty hugged Benny.

"So… You're living with your brothers now?" Veronica asked.


End file.
